


Never So Lonely

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, New York Rangers, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times does someone have to show their love for you before you believe it's true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueabsinthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/gifts).



> Second Person POV, from Brad's view. Not true.

You've lost track of how long you've been lying awake, staring at the pristine white ceiling, watching as the brush of sunlight paints orange-red streaks across it's canvas. As many times as you've been here, been in his bed, each time still leaves you breathless and wanting more. Every time the phone rings, or the text chirps, you're shocked that it's him, but you're not about to deny him of what he wants, even when you can't believe that what he wants is you.

Part of you wants to turn to him, to watch as he sleeps, but there's another part of you that is absolutely certain that once you do, you'll find no one there. The quiet rise and fall of his breathing serves as a soundtrack to everything you want, and everything you fear. You want to hold onto the memory of his lips pressed to yours, you fear that it's a privilege you'll never have again. You want to relive the moment he called your name into the darkness, but you fear that if you do, you'll become addicted to his very existence. You can still feel where his lips brushed over your skin, still taste him on your tongue, still hear his breathy whispers.

What you remember most, though, is the bright blue of his eyes, crystal clear and intense as he shuddered his release above you. The deep blue ocean of his eyes haunt your thoughts, and they're all you see, long after you've left his presence. You know you'd gladly spend the rest of your life doing anything and everything possible, just to see those eyes staring back at you.

Every time you're here, you swear it'll be your last, not because you want it to be, but because you're absolutely sure he'll come to his senses before there is even a slight chance of a next time. Yet, you keep finding yourself here, staring at the ceiling and wondering how long he'll continue to allow you to be in his world.

 You hear the faint rustle of linen, and feel the bed shift besides you. Your heart races, is he finally going to realize what you've known all along; that you don't belong here?

His fingers ghost over your sensitive skin as he slips his arm around your waist, and burrows his face in the crook of your neck. You tremble as he whispers against your skin, his voice drenched with sleep, but oh, so perfect.

"Bradley... Jag älskar dig."


End file.
